A liquid crystal display device and an organic EL display device are represented as a typical example of a display device. These display devices have a plurality of pixels over a substrate, and a display element such as a liquid crystal element or an organic EL (Electroluminescence) element (hereinafter, referred to as a light-emitting element) is disposed in each pixel. A liquid crystal element and a light-emitting element respectively possess, between a pair of electrodes, a layer including a compound exhibiting liquid crystallinity and a layer (hereinafter, referred to as an EL layer) including an organic compound exhibiting a light-emitting property and are operated by applying a voltage or supplying a current between the pair of electrodes.
A so-called flexible display (sheet display) capable of being bent or folded can be produced by providing flexibility to a substrate of a display device. For example, Japanese patent application publications No. 2015-195106 and 2015-128033 disclose an organic EL display device prepared by using a flexible substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.